Salazar and Miaya:Friendship
by ibelieveinsherlock2
Summary: Salazar and miaya first meet and the battle begins while Severus and I are at a Deatheaters meeting.


Salazar& Maiya - friendship ch. 1

"Dad where's that *$!in' rabbit at?" walking around curiously looking for a missing rabbit,Salazar threw a book at his father and hit him in the

glasses of various potions Salazar could not find the rabbit anywhere."Just keep looking because that thiing is evil and sal...look SOMEWHERE else

please?"Severus slammed the office door shut and laid down on the couch with a heay sigh and fell into a deep sleep.

A sudden knock on the door awoke Severus from his deep dream . Closing the door behind me I walked over to where Severus was and

shovedhis feet off the couch and sat down next to him. Severus pulled me against his chest and whispered"...mmm..what time is it?"Severus

looked around not knowing how long he really was asleep and yawned.

"um..i dunno its around 5 I think!" I appointed when i grabbed his shirt and shook him furiously. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE RIGHT NOW AND I FIND YOU ASLEEP!" Severus just chuckled and said"oh..well... ok then lets go shall we,then?" as he realized that we were late for yet another meeting!  
>Salazar walked down the corridor and when he turned the corner on his was to meet he saw Maiya leaning against the wall holding a dark short haired rabbit."HEY!YOU FOUND DOODLE!" Salazar ran over towards where Maiya,but before he could snatch the rabbit from her;Maiya snickered and with an evil grin vanished with under his breath Salazar headed back to the Slytherin common room to get his book.<br>When he arrived in his room he found his little rabbit on the bed with a piece of parchment attached to his young Salazar looked at the note . The note read:  
><em>Dear Salazar,<em>

_Your little friend,Doodle, enjoyed his fun meadow run and he also anjoyed me! *laughs* Anyway have fun with your new and improved pet and be_

_ careful...I've transformed it into a hybrid...MWAHAHAH!_

_~Maiya p.s. Im eviler than you :P Tell Iris and Sev i said Hello_

This made the young Prince furious! So he snuck out of the castle with the Maurders Map and ("borrowing") a new nimbus 250 from a fellow Griffindor;Salazar flew across where his parents were he landed in front of a giant metal gate and stared at it for a second before walking through it. Walking up a set of stairs he hestiated near the top once he heard a sudden shout.  
>"WHERE'S THE BOY? WHERE'S YOUR SON SEVERUS?"Lord Voldemort's voice echoed down the hall. Silence filled the air for what seemed like forever then arose a small,but strong voice "Salazar was looking for Nagini...My lord.."My voice rang gentle to Salazars ears and he knew it was his peaked around the corner and saw Voldemort get up and walk over to us. Severus silently held my hand and without thinking Salazar stood up and stepped forward."Don't...Hurt...them...I want to seek revenge on my own!"with clentched fist he bowed down to Voldemort and awaited his response.<br>Back in the castle around midnight,Salazar wondered back down the Slytherin corridor and a cold chill all of a sudden came over him and ran down his spine. When he turned around he saw a shadowy figure and whispered"Lumos" and a light shined on the dark figure and he saw the ghost named Maiya.  
>"Ha! Funny,eh?"Watch it next time shorty!"Maiya said as Salazar took Maiya's words and twisted them into tight and teeth clenched,Salazar picked up his backpack and lunged it at teased the poor kis when the backpack went through her and landed on the even more aggitated Salazar picked up a book he was carrying and tossed it at Maiya."Wow you must be very stupid to keep doing that!"again the book just went straight through,but a few seconds later Maiya snickered and vanished.<br>Running faster than ever salazar ran all the way down to the end of the corridor,skidded around the corner and burst in the room cussing like crazy.  
>" A GHOST! I GOT $*IN INSULTED BY A GHOST! A STUPID GHOST!"<br>I was so scarred I jumped on Severus and he just stared at Salazar like crazy,but Salazar just looked at us and said"Were you two FRENCH KISSING?"  
>Awkwardly Severus let me go and I picked Salazar up."um...soo Sal sup buddy?" with an wawkward glance at Severus i sat near the fireplace with Salazar in my lap.<br>"Theres...a ghost..named Maiya and she keeps taunting me and stuff!"Severus came over and tousled Salazar's hair as he laid down on his back next to me.  
>"A ghost? they can be mean somtimes son,but you got an advantage against them," Severus poked Salazar's chest and said"your my son...our child."<br>Salazar squealed and Severus glared at me with Loving eyes and Salazar said"but she can dissapear and ghost are wierd an' can't die!" Salazar climbed over to Severus and growled."I'M FEARLESS! GRR!" Salazar tugged on his dad's hair,Severus was laughing at first,but then he was looking at me for help. I giggled at first then decided to help him out and snatched Salazar off Severus's chest and swung him in the like crazy,Salazar attacked me so I started to tickle him."hey...mum..I wanna grow up to be just like dad!"


End file.
